itsturtlesallthewaydownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sari'Shall nar Iktomi
Quarian, twenty eight years old Female Class: Adept Equipment: A single Karpov heavy pistol, a small collection of prothean artifacts, as well as a vast collection of digital files on them. Skills: Barrier, Lift, Pull, Throw Pistol training, though not much. Only what she was taught for her pilgrimage. Personality: A little off, even for a quarian. Sari is often actually guilty of the thefts she's accused of, but usually plays the racism card to get out of it. She almost never succeeds, but tries nonetheless. She's rather clumsy with her hands, and really bad with directions, but accuracy has never really been that important for her except in speech. She's very social, but she does like her space every once in a while. Description: She wears the typical quarian suit, mostly in silver hues with hints of blue. Her accent is thicker than most quarians, but her annunciation is good enough that others can still understand her. The only thing of interest she has is a necklace she made from a prothean artifact. Background: As her name implies, she hails from the Iktomi and is currently on her pilgrimage in Omega. She's had no success still, and was frequently hassled by a batarian priest. She was amazed when she was allowed into Afterlife (more or less "invited") and hoped it would get her one step closer to going back to the Flotilla. Unfortunately, it did the opposite, making her far too busy with bullying people into paying Aria back, among others she was ordered to harass; random visitors, people who drank too much and hit on the wrong asari, a dancer who took far more than her share of the profits. Nothing she had any interest in. However, in her time in Omega, she's become a master of hiding in shadows, and has become even better at creating powerful barriers. She got some practice with Pull, Lift, and Throw, as well, but not to a level where people could rely on her "biotic sniping" someone. As payment for helping Aria, Sari was given various prothean artifacts, though Sari doesn't believe they're worth getting her onto the ship she wants to be on (The Qwib-Qwib). To her, they're merely things to study (and she has learned a lot from them), not something that will help the fleet. The most interesting pieces she was given are: 1) A shard of some prothean artifact that is so dark it seems to absorb the light around it. She has fashioned it into a necklace that she wears with the chain around her wrist. The details on it seem to move with her. 2) An orb of similar material to the necklace. She has tried many times to see if the shard would fit into the orb, or in some other way connect the two, yielding no results. The orb weighs next to nothing, and she carries it with her in a bag. Unfortunately for her, she has a nasty habit of subconsciously removing her mask (for just the time it takes her to notice she's done it) when she's bored, so usually has a noticeable cough and stuffy nose, which has more than once ruined a serious negotiation. For about a day after she removes her mask, she has a tendency of sounding like a volus as she speaks. As she was about to do yet another job for Aria, she was called up for another one. The Cerulean Sky wanted her, having heard of her expertise in the area of protheans, based on some extranet activity between her and an asari archaeologist (The daughter of Matriarch Benezia, no less). They both seemed to know more about the area than they had shared with each other. Sari found it amusing, to say the least. Apparently, the asari had turned down the job, and Aria had finally decided Sari had stayed long enough. Category:Character